Those moments
by EatMoreRice
Summary: It's the little things that make life worth living, and then there are those things that just make you want to jump off a cliff. Reader/Various
1. She's one of those girls

**Lunaescence is down, so I'll be here for a while. And I'll be posting this little project I've been working on. Next two chapters are done, but I dunno if I'll post them...**

* * *

Tifa stared down at the young Materia hunter disapprovingly.

"Yuffie, you know it's hard for Vincent to open up to people; why would you go and say such an awful thing about _?"

Said ninja ran up to the bar counter, slamming her hands down, she cried, "But it's true! I even saw her with Rufus!"

"Sit your ass down! I'm trying to enjoy happy hour!" Cid yelled, throwing his empty shot glass over Yuffie's head.

"Weren't you the one who introduced _ to Vincent?" Tifa asked, walking around the counter to pick up the shards of shattered glass.

"That was before I found out that _ was after Vinny's money!" Yuffie cried, flailing her arms around like some manic. This resulted in another glass being thrown in her direction.

Tifa heaved a weary sigh, "Go to your room Yuffie."

"I don't even live here!"

~x~

Streams of sun light danced across the sandy white beaches of Costa Del Sol, the sound of children running around, splashing one another could be heard all along the beach.

Cheerful laughter and smiles upon faces, was very common thing when vacationing at Costa Del Sol, that is... unless you awoke that morning to find your lover had taken your_ golden boots and gauntlet _like poor Vincent had_._

**

* * *

****And remember~ Reviews make the world go 'round.**


	2. Wait wha?

Here's to aqua4044 for reviewing~

A warm autumn breeze rushed through Wutai; golden leaves playfully dance with one another as they were carried off.

High on top of Da Chao Mountain sat the young heir to the Wutai throne and her childhood friend.

"And then when we open the coffin… There was a guy in there!" Yuffie shouted suddenly on her feet.

Unfortunately, her best friend didn't share the enthusiasm, instead she just pop her bubble gum, brushing the strands of _(h/c)_ hair out of her face before speaking.

"Well yes, Yuffie. What were you expecting, strawberry shortcake?"

Yuffie twirled herself a few times until she couldn't see straight anymore and landed on her butt.

"I'm not done! Anyway, the guy we found wasn't even dead! Turns out..."

She shuffled closer, bring one of her hands to the side of her mouth in a secretive manner. In response, _ leaned closer.

"He was sleeping."

To say that _ was confused was an understatement.

"Wait. So you're telling me, inside the creepy old Shinra _Mansion_, which! Has a bed and couch in every room,there was a man in the basement, _sleeping in a coffin?_"

"Uh. Yeah, basically."

Blink.

"People outside of Wutai are so weird."

_murmured as she returned her gaze back to the quickly setting sun.


	3. True story, bro

I'm actually not a fan of Yazoo... I dunno, extremely girly men just don't do it for me...

* * *

"Lookin' good!"  
"Yeah baby!"

Yazoo growled, _ had invited him to go shopping with her so that they could have some alone time afterwards; though he had this irking feeling that it wasn't going to happen with those horn dogs cat-calling her every second.

_ giggled, dragging the fuming Sephiroth wannabe into a shoe department.

"Hello sexy lady!"

This time Yazoo visibly twitched, his hand slowly inching its way down to where he usually kept his weapon, but before he could pulled the damn thing out of its holster _had looped her arms with his.

She smiled, "Come on, Ya-ya. You know that I only have eyes for you." kissing his right cheek before skipping off.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?" He called out to her.

She did a one-eighty turn to face him and smiled cutely.  
"I have to use the little lady's room~." Skipping off once again.

"Hot damn! Look at her!"

What was left of Yazoo's patience had snapped. He turned to face the two boys who called at his woman, his silver hair ruffling at the sheer speed that he spun.  
"Shut the fuck up! She's with me!"

And that's when the bomb came.

"Holy shit! It's a man!" They shouted as they scurried off.

Ouch.


	4. sexy and I know it or ugly and ignore it

The chapter title has nothing to do with the actual story, it was just something my friend posted on her facebook and it made me laugh. Also, I couldn't think of anything.

* * *

Having worked for Shinra Inc. for as long as you have, you could honestly say you knew the Shinra men like the back of your hand. All throughout Gaia, everyone knew of Shinra, it was a household name. From Midgar to Gongaga, signs of Shinra propaganda where present everywhere.

From ridiculously gaudy signs and torn posters to the haunting presence of the ruined, deserted reactor. It didn't matter how prominent and bold the logo had been, anyone associated with Shinra Inc. had either deserted or gone missing after the Meteor catastrophe. So it really wasn't much of a surprise when you were suddenly called back to Midgar, what with employee rate. What did come as a shock though, was the new "assignment" you were given: Rufus Shinra's personal assistant.

Now, that may have sounded good to most people who had never had the _pleasure _of meeting the man first hand―and especially after seeing the paycheck―but they didn't know is that in Shinra Inc., "personal assistant" is a euphemism for "personal bitch". Literally.

When you weren't taking messages, scheduling appointments, and running around making sure the new Shinra building was operating smoothly, you were at the Shinra house doing some random, tedious chore!

Now, imagine a ordinary day like any other―gloomy grey, chilly breeze, and a bustling town―you were once again at the Shinra manor innocently folding laundry when you stumbled across a newly washed boxer with a tag that read: "Made by Shinra Inc., for Shinra". You couldn't help the eye roll that followed as you tucked the briefs away. Honestly, you knew that Little Man Syndrome was passed down genetically through the Shinra men... But in all your years of service, you had never seen such a severe case

* * *

So, as you may have seen, my writing style has changed significantly since the last chapter (Which, if memory serves me correctly, was written in 2010... Or 2011. I dunno, numbers suck).


End file.
